6.17 Das Ende, Teil 1-Transcript
ACHTUNG: DIESES TRANSCRIPT MUSS ÜBERSETZT WERDEN: Staffel 6, Episode 17 - Geschrieben von: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Regie: Jack Bender Alternative Zeitlinie Los Angeles. Fracht, die mit "Christian Shephard" und "menschliche Überreste" gekennzeichnet ist, wird von einer Oceanic Maschine geladen. - Jack sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch im Krankenhaus und betrachtet ein Rötgenbild eines Kopfes. Inselabschnitt wäscht sich im Bach sein Gesicht. Er betrachtet seine zitternden Hände. Alternative Zeitlinie die Oceanic Fracht. - Ben hat einen Arm in einer Schlinge und macht sich einen Kaffee. Inselabschnitt lädt Kugeln in ein Magazin während sich Locke ein Seil um den Arm windet. Alternative Zeitlinie sieht zu seinem Rollstuhl, als er in den Operationsraum gefahren wird. - Christian Shephard's Sarg wird auf einen Lieferwagen von Oceanic geladen. - Sawyer sieht auf Arbeit in einen Spiegel auf seiner Polizeiwache. Inselabschnitt Sawyer und Hurley sind zusammen im Camp. Sawyer untersucht Kate's Wunde. Alternative Zeitlinie Oceanic Lieferwagen fährt mit Christian's Sarg los. Inselabschnitt untersucht weiterhin Kate's Wunde. Alternative Zeitlinie sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz in Hurley's Camaro vor Eloise's Kirche, als der Oceanic Lieferwagen ankommt. Desmond erledigt die Formalitäten mit dem Fahrer. DESMOND: Brauchen Sie 'ne Unterschrift? FAHRER: Arbeiten Sie hier? DESMOND: Allerdings, Bruder. FAHRER: Sind Sie Pfarrer oder sowas? DESMOND: Eher sowas. Würden Sie ihn bitte da rüber bringen? FAHRER: Ja, mach' ich. hilft dem Fahrer beim Ausladen des Sarges, der ihn dann zur Kirche rollt. DESMOND: zeigt Da ist der Eingang. Danke. setzt sich ans Steuer des Camaro. KATE: Wer ist gestorben? DESMOND: Ein Mann namens Christian Shephard. KATE: kichert Christian Shephard? Der 'christliche Hirte'? DESMOND: Ja, so hieß er. KATE: Ein Freund von dir? DESMOND: Eigentlich nicht. greift nach Desmond's hat, als dieser den Motor starten will. KATE: Hey, hey, warte mal! Du holst mich aus dem Knast und lässt mich dieses Kleid anziehen, damit wir auf ein Konzert gehen können und willst mir nicht verraten, warum wir hier sind. DESMOND: Niemand kann dir sagen, wieso du hier bist, Kate. Ich ganz bestimmt nicht. KATE: Du hast mich aber hergebracht. DESMOND: Ich spreche nicht von der Kirche. Ich spreche vom Hier. KATE: Wer bist du? Was willst du? DESMOND: Mein Name ist Desmond Hume. Und auch wenn's dir nicht klar ist, ich bin ein Freund. Du fragst, was ich will? Ich will hier weg. KATE: Hier weg...und wo willst du hin? DESMOND: Ich werd's dir zeigen. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inselabschnitt beobachtet Jack aus einiger Entfernung, der im Wasser steht. Sawyer nähert sich Jack. SAWYER: Geht's dir gut? JACK: Ja. Und dir? SAWYER: Um ehrlich zu sein, Doc, wüsst' ich gern, was hier überhaupt passiert ist. JACK: lacht Geht mir genauso. SAWYER: Du bist also der neue Jacob, huh? nickt Merkst du schon was? JACK: Nicht wirklich. SAWYER: Wie wär's dann, wenn du vom Berg herabsteigst und uns eröffnest, was der brennende Busch dir für 'ne Botschaft vermittelt hat. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- spricht zu der Gruppe um das Lagerfeuer. JACK: Jacob hat mir gesagt, wir müssen zu dem Bambuswald hinter unserem alten Camp gehen. Ein wenig dahinter würde ich den Ort finden, den wir beschützen müssen. KATE: Und was ist dieser Ort? JACK: Er nannte ihn 'Das Herz der Insel'. Er hat bloß gesagt, es sei ein Licht. HURLEY: Und das Locke-Rauchmonster-Ding, er will es löschen? JACK: Sowas in der Art, ja. HURLEY: Und wenn er's schafft? JACK: Dann war's das für uns alle. KATE: Aber...wenn Locke es löschen will, warum hat er's nicht getan? SAWYER: Dazu fehlt ihm was. Ich schätze mal, das dürfte Desmond sein. Zu ihm wollten wir doch vor deiner Vereidigung. Sayid sagte, Locke hat ihn in einen Brunnen geworfen. JACK: Mir gegenüber hat Jacob Desmond nicht erwähnt. SAWYER: Hat er eigentlich irgendwas gesagt? HURLEY: Hast recht, Alter, der ist schlimmer als Yoda. SAWYER: Na gut, geht ihr zu eurem Herz der Insel und ich hol' den schottischen Froschkönig aus dem Brunnen. JACK: Wenn wir 'ne Spur legen, wirst du uns finden? SAWYER: Na logisch. JACK: Pass auf dich auf. SAWYER: Ich würd' dich ja fragen, ob du mich begleitest, aber dann könnte ich dir nicht verbieten, mitzukommen. KATE: Ich fürchte, ich muss dem Verlangen dir zu folgen sowieso wiederstehen. HURLEY: Ich hab' kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Alternative Zeitlinie und Sayid halten bei Flightline Motel. SAYID: Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich aus dem Knast holst, was du willst oder wer du bist, aber ich sage dir, ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass-- HURLEY: Ja, ja, wie auch immer. zeigt Sayid ein Betäubungswaffe. HURLEY: Klingelt da nicht irgendwas bei dir? Du, ich, Betäubungsknarre? SAYID: Du bist verrückt. HURLEY: Okay, wie du meinst. Ich bin verrückt. Du wartest hier. SAYID: Und wenn ich nicht warte? HURLEY: Dann ist das deine Entscheidung. Aber wenn du bleibst...wirst du später froh sein. klopft an die Tür von Raum 102. MANN: Ja, ja, ja. öffnet die Tür mit einer Flasche Alkohol in der Hand und hält ein Schild hoch. CHARLIE: Da steht ganz deutlich "Bitte nicht stören". Wer bist du? Warum grinst du wie'n Vollidiot? HURLEY: Äh, du hast heute Abend 'n Auftritt bei 'nem Konzert. Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen. CHARLIE: Hat mich der andere Affe von Widmore nicht verstanden? Interessiert mich nicht, das scheiß Konzert. HURLEY: Charlie? Charlie, was wäre, wenn ich dir sage würde...dieser Auftritt bei Weitem das wichtigste, was du je machen wirst. Würdest du dann mitkommen? CHARLIE: Zisch ab. HURLEY: Okay, Alter. Tut mir echt leid. schießt auf Charlie mit der Betäubungswaffe und trägt ihn in seinen Hummer. SAYID: Was war das? HURLEY: Das war Charlie. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inselabschnitt Kate und Hurley laufen durch den Dschungel. KATE: Warum hast du die Aufgabe übernommen, Jack? JACK: Weil ich dazu bestimmt war. KATE: Wieso? Weil irgendein Fremder unsere Namen an eine Wand geschrieben hat? JACK: Nein. Die Insel ist alles, was mir noch geblieben ist. Sie ist das Einzige in meinem Leben, das ist noch nicht ruiniert habe. KATE: Du hast überhaupt nichts ruiniert. Man kann alles wieder gut machen. HURLEY: Das wäre jetzt voll romantisch, wenn wir nicht kurz vor'm Draufgehen wären. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- beobachtet heimlich Locke, der ein Seil aufwindet. Ben richtet ein Gewehr auf Sawyer und zwingt ihn zwischen den Büschen hervorzukommen. BEN: Wenn du uns schon beobachtest, leiste uns doch Gesellschaft. LOCKE: Was tust du denn hier, James? SAWYER: Naja, Desmond ist in den Brunnen gefallen, da wollte ich ihm raushelfen. schaut in den Brunnen. Sieht aus, als wäre uns beiden jemand zuvorgekommen. Na sowas. LOCKE: Weißt du, wieso ich hier bin? SAWYER: Du brauchst wahrscheinlich Desmond, um die Insel zu zerstören. LOCKE: Das ist vollkommen richtig. SAWYER: Und dann, Smokey? Gehst du mit dem Schiff unter? Harakiri passt nicht zu dir. LOCKE: Ich werde mit gar nichts untergehen, aber du und der Rest von Jacob's "kleinen Kandidaten", ihr geht unter. SAWYER: Wir sind keine Kandidaten mehr. rammt Ben seinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht und greift sein Gewehr. BEN: Ahh! Ohh! Aah. SAWYER: Man sieht sich. BEN: Willst du ihn nicht verfolgen? LOCKE: Das brauch' ich nicht. BEN: Als du sagtest, du willst die Insel zerstören, dachte ich, du meinst das im übertragenem Sinn. LOCKE: Weil ich gesagt hab', du hast das Kommando, sobald ich weg bin? Tut mir leid, wenn ich vergessen habe zu erwähnen, dass die Insel dann auf dem Meeresgrund liegt. Davon abgesehen nehme ich dich gern mit auf mein Boot. Sobald wir's geschafft haben Desmond zu dem zu bewegen, was er tun muss, haue ich von dieser gottverdammten Insel ab und seh' zu, wie sie untergeht. entdeckt Pfotenabdrücke in der Erde. Ich glaube, hier war ein Hund. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ist im Camp von Rose und Bernard. Vincent weckt ihn auf, als er sein Gesicht ableckt. ROSE: Morgen. BERNARD: Morgen. Gut geschlafen? DESMOND: Ja. Euer Camp ist um einiges schöner als der Brunnen. BERNARD: Ich denke, das darf ich als Kompliment auffassen. ROSE: Willst du den Mann zuquatschen oder ihm was zum Frühstück besorgen? BERNARD: Dann werde ich mal die Reusen kontrollieren. Komm, Vincent. Hierher. DESMOND: Also Rose, sag mal...wie lange wohnt ihr zwei schon hier? ROSE: Naja, gebaut haben wir das alles 1975 und dann haben wir ein paar Jahre hier gewohnt und dann...fingen wieder diese Lichtblitze an. Also weiß nur Gott allein, wann zum Teufel wir jetzt gerade sind. Also, Desmond, ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber wenn du gegessen hast, muss ich dich leider bitten zu gehen. Wir haben gegen unsere Regel verstoßen. DESMOND: Was für einen Regel? ROSE: Wir halten uns aus allem raus. Warum auch immer du in diesem Brunnen gelandet bist, das ist die Art Drama, mit der ich und auch Bernard nichts zu tun haben wollten. DESMOND: Versteh' ich. bellt. Bernard kommt zurück. ROSE: Hey, anscheinend hast du was gefangen! BERNARD: Tut mir leid, ich-- und Ben betreten das Camp. LOCKE: Hallo, Rose... Desmond Ich mache es dir einfach. Komm mit mir, sofort, oder ich töte die beiden vor deinen Augen. ROSE: Du musst nirgendwo mit ihm hingehen. sieht zu Rose. LOCKE: Und es wird weh tun. DESMOND: Ich will dein Wort. Dass du sie nie anfasst. Niemals. LOCKE: In Ordnung. DESMOND: Ich tu was du willst. LOCKE: Ja, Desmond. Das wirst du. Desmond und Ben laufen durch den Dschungel. Es donnert. LOCKE: Hast du eine Ahnung, wo ich dich hinbringe, Desmond? DESMOND: Nein, aber ich nehme an, es ist ein Ort mit einem sehr hellen Licht. LOCKE: Wie kommst du darauf? DESMOND: Oh. War nur so 'ne Idee. hört das Rauschen eines Walkie-Talkies und sieht zu Ben. LOCKE: Was war das? BEN: Was war was? schaltet heimlich sein Walkie-Walkie aus. Die Szene wechselt zu Miles und dem bewusstlosen Richard. MILES: Linus, hörst du mich? Kommen! Ich hab' Alpert gefunden. liegt auf dem Boden und rührt sich ein bisschen Linus...verdammt! Richard Alles okay mit dir? RICHARD: Wa--, wa--, was ist passiert? MILES: Du dachtest, es wär' 'ne gute Idee mit dem Rauchmonster zu sprechen und daraufhin hat es dich in den Dschungel katapultiert. RICHARD: Locke--...ist er noch hier? MILES: Nein. Komm. Ich hab' versucht Linus mit dem Walkie zu erreichen, aber er geht nicht ran. Komm, du brauchst Hilfe. RICHARD: Hilfe? Hilfe? Woher denn? Hast du den Sprengstoff noch, das C-4? MILES: Ja. Wieso? RICHARD: Wir müssen auf die andere Insel. Beenden, was wir angefangen haben. Das Flugzeug in die Luft jagen. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alternative Zeitlinie Veranstaltungsort des Konzertes. Miles kommt an und sieht Sayid in Hurley's Hummer. Er holt sein Handy raus. SAWYER: Detective Ford. MILES: Jim, ich bin's. Ich glaub, ich hab' gerade Jarrah gesehen. SAWYER: Bist du runter in den Knast gefahren? MILES: Nein, ich bin bei diesem Benefizding vom Museum meines Vaters. SAWYER: Dann kann's aber nicht Jarrah sein, der müsste schon längst im Bezirksgefängnis sein. MILES: Da habe ich eben angerufen. Die sagen, dass er nie angekommen ist. SAWYER: Was? MILES: Konzentrier' dich mal. Jarrah hat kaltblütig vier Menschen umgebracht. Nur eine Zeugin, eine Koreanerin, hat den Tatort lebend verlassen, richtig? Sorgst du dafür, dass ihr nichts geschieht? SAWYER: Ja, ja. Sun Paik. Schussverletzung. Sie ist noch im Krankenhaus. Viel Spaß beim Konzert, Hilfssherrif. Ich pass auf sie auf. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- sitzt neben Sun's Bett im Krankenhaus. Sie sprechen koreanisch. JIN: 좀 어때? (Wie geht es dir?) SUN: 좀 쑤시네요. (Es tut etwas weh.) JIN: 총 맞으면 다 그래. (Das passiert, wenn man angeschossen wird.) küsst ihre Stirn. 아이가 괜찮은지 보러 의사가 곧 올거야. 아무 이상이 없으면 바로 떠나도 된대. (Eine Ärztin kommt gleich um nach dem Baby zu sehen. Sie haben gesagt, wenn alles in Ordnung ist, können wir bald gehen.) SUN: 떠나? 우리 어떻게 해요... 이렇게 아빠로부터 계속 도망쳐요? (Gehen? Und weiter vor meinem Vater fliehen?) Tür wird geöffnet. FRAU: Störe ich? betritt den Raum. Sie trägt einen Arztkittel. Hallo...Miss Paik. Ich bin Juliet Carlson. Ich möchte sehen, ob mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist. Sie sind wahrscheinlich der Vater. sieht auf das Klemmbrett. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Sie können mich nicht verstehen. Ich-- ich werde versuchen nicht so viel zu reden. bereitet das Ultraschallgerät vor. JULIET: Okay, bitte ziehen Sie ihr Nachthemd ein wenig hoch. trägt Sun Gel auf den Bauch. Es wird etwas kalt. Okay, sehen wir nach. Juliet das Ultraschallgerät ansetzt, sieht Sun Erinnerungsfetzen. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie Juliet ihr auf der Insel eine Ultraschalluntersuchung gegeben hat. Sun schnappt nach Luft. JULIET: Alles okay? JIN: 자기야, 괜찮아? (Ist alles in Ordnung?) SUN: 나... 기억이 나. (Ich...erinnere mich.) JIN: 무슨 기억? (Erinnern an was?) JULIET: zeigt auf das Bild auf dem Monitor. Da ist es. Da ist ihr Baby. und Sun erinnern sich an viele gemeinsame Momente auf der Insel, als sie das Bild ihres Babys im Ultraschall sehen. Wer jetzt nicht weint, den soll Smokey holen. SUN: 당신 봤어요? (Hast du es gesehen?) nickt zustimmend. JULIET: Sehen Sie das kleine Flackern? Genau da? Da sieht man das Herz schlagen. Wunderbar gleichmäßig, wie es sich gehört. Das Ergebnis der Furchtwasseruntersuchung ist gut. Wollen Sie wissen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist? SUN: Es ist ein Mädchen. JULIET: Ja. JIN: Ihr Name ist Ji Yeon. JULIET: Ein zauberhafter Name. Und, wenn ich das sagen darf, ich kann Sie beide wunderbar verstehen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. und Sun weinen unter Tränen und legen die Köpfe aneinander. Inselabschnitt rennt durch den Dschungel und holt Jack, Hurley und Kate ein. HURLEY: Whoa! SAWYER: Ganz ruhig, Bigfoot, ich bin's nur. Ich hab' Locke gefunden. Der Kotzbrocken sagt, er will die Insel zerstören. Du hattest Recht, Doc. Die gute Nachricht: Desmond ist aus dem Brunnen raus. Wenn wir ihn also vor Smokey finden-- JACK: Egal, ob wir Desmond finden oder er, James: Wir gehen sowieso alle zum selben Ort. SAWYER: Und was dann? JACK: Dann ist Schluss. Gruppe geht weiter. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alternative Zeitlinie redet mit Locke, der bereits vor dem Operationssaal liegt. JACK: Hallo, Mr. Locke. LOCKE: Dr. Shephard. Hey, da Sie drauf und dran sind, mir den Rücken aufzuschneiden, könnten Sie eigentlich John zu mir sagen. JACK: Okay, John. Ich dachte, ich sag' noch kurz guten Tag, ehe wir mit der Anästhesie anfangen. Und? Sehr nervös? LOCKE: Sind Sie sicher, dass das funktioniert? JACK: Ja. Ja, ich bin zuversichtlich. LOCKE: Wirklich? JACK: Naja, es besteht natürlich die Chance, dass ich Sie töte. lacht. Aber ich will nur Ihr bestes. lachen beide. LOCKE: Okay. Okay, also, tun wir's. JACK: Ich seh' Sie auf der anderen Seite. LOCKE: Hey, Doctor, neulich am Flughafen bei der Gepäckermittlung haben Sie erwähnt, dass Sie Ihren Vater verloren hätten. Ist er wieder aufgetaucht? JACK: Ich hab' grad heute früh einen Anruf erhalten. Sie haben den Sarg gefunden. LOCKE: Gut. JACK: Er müsste sogar schon hier sein. LOCKE: Tja. Ich hoffe, das bringt Ihnen Frieden. JACK: Wenn ich Sie wieder hinkriegen kann, Mr. Locke, bin ich im Reinen mit der Welt. geht. Locke lächelt. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inselabschnitt und Miles legen ihre Sachen in ein Kanu und machen sich bereit abzulegen. RICHARD: Da kommt ein Höllensturm auf. MILES: lacht Willkommen im Club. zeigt auf Richards Haare. RICHARD: Was? MILES: Wart' mal 'ne Sekunde. zieht Richard ein Haar heraus. MILES: Dein erstes graues Haar. nimmt das Haar, betrachtet es und lächelt. MILES: Was gibt's da zu grinsen? RICHARD: Ich denke gerade, dass mir bewusst wird, dass ich leben will. MILES: Gutes Timing. klopft ihm auf die Schulter. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- und Miles rundern mit dem Kanu im Ozean. Etwas rammt ihr Boot. RICHARD: Was war das? entdecken die Leichen von jemande aus Widmore's U-Boot. FRANK: Hilfe! Hey! RICHARD: Miles, da vorne! und Richard sehen Frank im Ozean. FRANK: Hey! keucht. und Richard ziehen Frank auf das Kanu. MILES: Gib ihm Wasser. gibt Frank Wasser zu trinken. FRANK: Was treibt ihr hier? RICHARD: Wir fahren rüber zur Hydra, das Flugzeug sprengen. FRANK: Was soll denn das bringen? RICHARD: Das Rauchmonster will von der Insel weg. Das müssen wir unbedingt verhindern. FRANK: Aber wenn wir abheben, dann hat das Ding kein Flugzeug mehr. RICHARD: Ja...und wie stellen wir das an? FRANK: Falls ihr's noch nicht wisst: Ich bin Pilot. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ben und Desmond gehen einen Hügel hinauf. Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley treffen sie auf dem Weg. LOCKE: Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt. entreißt Sawyer das Gewehr, lädt es und beginnt auf Locke zu schießen. SAWYER: Kate! Kate! KATE: Du hast sie umgebracht. SAWYER: Lass das! Das ist sinnlos! versucht sie aufzuhalten LOCKE: Die Munition hebst du besser auf. geht zu Jack. LOCKE: Also du bist es. JACK: Ja, ich bin es. LOCKE: Ich gebe zu, gerade von Jacob hätte ich was überraschenderes erwartet. Ehrlich, dass er dich wählt, war irgendwie naheliegend. JACK: Er hat mich nicht gewählt. Ich tu's freiwillig. LOCKE: Und jetzt willst du mich aufhalten. JACK: Ich dich aufhalten? Nein, im Gegenteil: ich will mit dir gehen. LOCKE: Tut mir leid, Jack, ich fürchte, du hast nicht ganz begriffen, was ich hier vorhabe. JACK: Doch, das weiß ich. Du willst zum hinteren Teil des Bambuswaldes, zu dem Ort, den ich geschworen habe zu beschützen. Und du denkst, dann zerstörst du die Insel. LOCKE: überrascht Das denke ich nur? JACK: lächelt Genau. Aber das wird nicht passieren. LOCKE: Und was wird passieren, Jack? JACK: Ich werde dich töten. LOCKE: Und wie planst du das zu tun? JACK: Das ist 'ne Überraschung. LOCKE: Okay. Dann lass uns anfangen. Alternative Zeitlinie arbeitet im Krankenhaus. Er legt gerade ein paar Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch in einer Station, als Juliet, die auch dort arbeitet, das gleiche tut. JULIET: Herr Doktor. JACK: lächelt Frau Doktor. JACK: Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute Dienst hast. JULIET: Bin gerade fertig. Hast du die Karten für's Konzert? JACK: Ja. Hier. gibt ihr die Tickets. kommt auf sie zu. DAVID: Hey Dad, was ist mit den Karten? JACK: Die hat schon deine Mutter. gibt David die Tickets. DAVID: auf die Tickets und dann zu Jack Und wer kriegt deine? JACK: Wenn dir niemand einfällt, dann frag' doch Tante Claire. Sie freut sich bestimmt mal aus dem Haus zu kommen. sieht zu Juliet. JULIET: Oh ja, ich würd' mich freuen. Ich bin gespannt darauf diese mysteriöse Schwester kennenzulernen, die du während unserer gesamten Ehe nie erwähnt hast. JACK: Ich bin sicher, du magst sie. Sie ist ausgesprochen schwanger. und Jack lachen kurz. JULIET: Viel Glück bei deiner OP, Doktor und David head gehen zum Aufzug. JACK: Danke JULIET: Krawatte ausgesucht? DAVID: Ja. JULIET: Gut. Aufzug öffnet sich. Sawyer steigt aus und geht zum Empfangsschalter. ARZTHELFERIN: Hi. SAWYER: Hi, ich bin Dtective Ford vom L.A.P.D. ARZTHELFERIN: M-hm. SAWYER: Ich möchte zu einer Patientin. Sun Paik. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inselabschnitt und Locke's Gruppe laufen durch den Dschungel. SAWYER: Willst du uns vielleicht was sagen, Doc? JACK: Was denn? SAWYER: Du hast gesagt, du willst Locke töten. Was ist deine Überraschung? JACK: Desmond. SAWYER: Wie soll das funktionieren? JACK: Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Jacob ihn zurückgebracht hat, damit Locke ihn dazu bringt die Insel zu zerstören. SAWYER: Also ist Desmond bloß 'n Köder. JACK: Nein. Eher eine Waffe. SAWYER: Die Nummer ist raffiniert, Doc. erreichen den Bambuswald. Locke bleibt stehen und zieht sein Messer. LOCKE: Jack, Desmond. Ab sofort sollten nur noch wir drei weitergehen. nickt. Locke befestigt sein Messer am Halfter. Jack und Desmond sind dabei Locke zu folgen, als Hurley auf Jack zugeht. HURLEY: Jack. Ich glaub' an dich, Alter. nickt und geht hinter den anderen her. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- hört Donnergrollen und Regen, während Locke, Desmond und Jack durch den Wald schreiten. LOCKE: nach oben Wir bekommen einen Sturm. erreichen den Bach vor der leuchtenden Höhle. LOCKE: Wir sind da. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- bindet ein Seil an einen Baum, dessen anderes Ende Jack an Desmond bindet. DESMOND: Das ist alles nicht wichtig, weißt du? JACK: Wie war das? DESMOND: Ob er die Insel zerstört. Ob du ihn umbringst. Das ist nicht wichtig. Gleich lässt du mich in das Licht runter und ich werd' woanders hingehen. An einen Ort, an dem wir bei denen sind, die wir lieben. Da müssen wir nie wieder an diese verdammte Insel denken. Weißt du, was das Beste ist, Jack? JACK: Was? DESMOND: An diesem Ort bist du. Hey, wir beide saßen nebeneinander in der Oceanic 815. Sie ist nie abgestürzt. Wir haben uns unterhalten. Ich glaub', du warst glücklich. Vielleicht schaffe ich es irgendwie dich auch dahin zu kriegen. JACK: Desmond, das hab' ich schon mal versucht. Es gibt keine zweiten Versuche, keine Abkürzungen. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Glaub' mir, ich weiß das. All das hier ist wichtig. LOCKE: Sollen wir? betreten die Höhle und erreichen den Wasserfall, der zum Licht führt. Alternative Zeitlinie und Sayid sitzen nachts im Auto an einer Straße. SAYID: Was machen wir hier? HURLEY: Darf ich dir nicht sagen. SAYID: Wie meinst du das, du "darfst nicht"? HURLEY: Es gibt Regeln, Alter. SAYID: Wessen Regeln? HURLEY: Mach' dir keine Gedanken. Vertrau mir einfach, ja? Ich vertrau' dir. SAYID: Und womit, wenn ich fragen darf, hab' ich dein Vertrauen verdient? HURLEY: Du bist einer von den Guten, Sayid. Ich weiß, dass viele Leute dir gesagt haben, das wärst du nicht. Vielleicht hast du's so oft gehört, dass du's selbst geglaubt hast. Aber was du bist, darfst du dir von keinem sagen lassen, Alter. Das musst du für dich selbst entscheiden. SAYID: Tut mir leid. Du weißt eindeutig nicht das Geringste über mich. HURLEY: Ich weiß 'ne Menge über dich, Alter. sehen, wie ein Mann von jemandem in einer Gasse hinter einer Bar verprügelt wird. HURLEY: Der kriegt ganz schön auf's Maul. beobachtet Sayid's Reaktion. SHANNON: angelaufen Hey, lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe. Angreifer schubst Shannon zu Boden, woraufhin Sayid aus dem Auto stürmt. Er setzt den Angreifer außer Gefecht und hilft Shannon auf. SAYID: Hey, keine Angst. er Shannon am Arm berührt, haben beide Visionen von der Zeit, die sie gemeinsam auf der Insel erlebt haben. SHANNON: Sayid. SAYID: Shannon. taucht bei Hurley's Auto auf. BOONE: Man, hat der mich zugerichtet. Nett, dass du dir so viel Zeit gelassen hast. HURLEY: Es dauert solange es dauert. BOONE: aus der Nase Es war brutal schwer sie aus Australiern hierher zu locken. HURLEY: Ja, aber Alter, es hat sich gelohnt. sehen, wir Shannon und Sayid sich küssen. BOONE: Soll ich sie holen? Was meinst du? Inselabschnitt HURLEY: Nein, lass sie noch 'n Moment. und Sayid küssen sich. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ben, Kate und Sawyer waren im Bambuswald. bietet Kate etwas Wasser an, was sie ablehnt. Walkie-Talkie macht Geräusche. MILES: Linus, bist du da? SAWYER: Was ist das denn? BEN: Walkie-Talkie Miles, wo bist du? ist am Strand der Hydra-Insel. Richard hilft Frank aus dem Kanu. MILES: Wir sind grad auf der Hydra gelandet. Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Flugzeug. BEN: Miles, was immer ihr tut. Sprengt nicht das Flugzeug. MILES: Wir wollen es nicht sprengen, wir fliegen von der verfluchten Insel weg. Kommt sofort her. FRANK: in Richtung der Bäume Was zum Teufel? kommt zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Sie trägt ein Gewehr. MILES: Claire. KATE: Ben das Walkie-Talkie Miles, hier ist Kate. Hast du gerade Claire gesagt? Geht es ihr gut? lädt ihr Gewehr und richtet es auf Miles' Gruppe. MILES: Leg die Waffe weg. feuert zwei Warnschüsse in ihre Richtung ab. CLAIRE: Wagt es nicht näher zu kommen! KATE: Miles? Miles, was ist passiert? Miles, bist du noch da? CLAIRE: Er hat euch geschickt, um mich zu töten! RICHARD: Nein, hör zu. Wir haben nichts mit Locke zu tun. CLAIRE: überzeugt Warum sollte ich euch glauben? RICHARD: Weil wir eine realistische Chance haben, so weit wie möglich von ihm wegzukommen. Wir können all das, was er uns angetan hat, hinter uns lassen. Wir können es vergessen. Wir können nach Hause fliegen. senkt ihre Waffe. RICHARD: Kommst du mit uns, Claire? CLAIRE: guckt traurig Nein. verlässt den Strand. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Locke und Desmond befinden sich beim Wasserfall in der Höhle. LOCKE: Okay, wir-- ... wir lassen ihn vorsichtig runter. JACK: Du weißt, was du da unten zu tun hast? DESMOND: Klar. Ich geh dahin, wo das Licht am hellsten ist. JACK: Pass gut auf dich auf. lassen Desmond mit einem Seil hinab. LOCKE: Sag mal, erinnert dich das an etwas? JACK: Was? LOCKE: Desmond...der in ein Loch im Boden hinabsteigt. Gäbe es da unten eine Taste, könnten wir uns darüber streiten, ob wir sie drücken sollen. Dann wär's genauso wie früher. JACK: Du bist nicht John Locke. Du missachtest sein Andenken, indem du seinen Körper besetzt, aber du bist nicht wie er. Er hatte mit so gut wie allem, was er sagte, recht. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm das sagen können, als er noch am Leben war. LOCKE: Der Mann hatte mit gar nichts recht, Jack. Und wenn diese Insel auf den Grund des Ozeans sinkt und ihr alle mit ihr, wird dir das endlich klar werden. JACK: Tja, wir müssen abwarten, wer von uns beiden recht hat. Seil erschlafft. Sie sehen beide den Wasserfall hinunter. Alternative Zeitlinie David und Juliet stehen in der Schlange vor dem Benefizkonzert. CLAIRE: Och, wäre doch nett gewesen. DAVID: Ach, komm schon. JULIET: ihren Page Oh... ein Notfall. DAVID: Geh ruhig. Ist bestimmt wichtig. JULIET: Tut mir so leid. Ich komm' sobald ich kann zurück. gibt David einen Kuss auf die Stirn. DAVID: Okay. Ist schon gut. JULIET: Claire Wir lernen uns noch besser kennen, hoffe ich. CLAIRE: Ja, ja, hoffe ich auch! geht. Wie's aussieht, sind nur noch wir zwei übrig, Kleiner. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- schläft auf einer Couch. Eine Frau versucht ihn zu wecken. CHARLOTTE: Oh je. Hey, wach auf. Komm schon, wach auf. CHARLIE: Was soll das? CHARLOTTE: Ich folge bloß den Anweisungen. Du bist in der Band, richtig? CHARLIE: grinst Woher weißt du das denn? zeigt Charlie einen Notizzettel, auf dem "BASSIST WECKT MICH FÜR DIE SHOW" steht. CHARLIE: Oh...So'n fetter Typ hat mich abgeschossen. steht mühsam auf. Schon gut. CHARLOTTE: einem Mann, der gerade den Raum betreten hat Äh, Verzeihung. Entschuldigung, wissen Sie, wo die Band ist? DANIEL: sie an Tut mir leid, äh, wie bitte? CHARLOTTE: zeigt auf Charlie Kann es sein, dass er zur Band gehört? DANIEL: Ja, ja. Äh, natürlich, er ist der Bassist von Drive Shaft. Die Band begleitet mich heute Abend. Ich...spiele Klavier. lacht Ich bin Daniel, Daniel Widmore. schütteln sich die Hände. CHARLOTTE: Ich bin Charlotte. DANIEL: Es freut mich wahnsinnig Sie kennenzulernen. CHARLOTTE: Gleichfalls. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- gehen Claire und David zu ihrem Tisch. CLAIRE: Führ' mich zu unserem Tisch. DAVID: Entschuldigung, ist das Tisch 23? DESMOND: Ja, das ist er. ist schockiert, als sie sieht, wer dort sitzt. KATE: Claire? CLAIRE: Ich-- DESMOND: Ihr kennt euch schon? MANN AM MIKROFON: Guten Abend, Ladies und Gentlemen. Darf ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Willkommen zu diesem außergewöhnlichen Benefizkonzert für das Golden State Naturkündliche Museum. Ich bin Dr. Pierre Chang. Applaus. Danke. Ich glaube, wir haben einen ganz besonderen Abend vor uns. sieht Eloise im Publikum sitzen So, lassen Sie uns anfangen. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Ihnen nun Mr. Daniel Widmore vorzustellen. Er wird begleitet von Drive Shaft. und Applaus ertönt, als die Musiker die Bühne betreten. Charlotte sitzt bei Miles. Charlie ist wie gebannt, als er Claire sieht. Sie legt ihre Hände an ihren Bauch, weil sie sich unwohl fühlt. CLAIRE: Mm. DAVID: Alles okay? CLAIRE: Ja. Ja. Ich muss nur-- ich muss nur mal auf die Toilette. Ich bin gleich wieder da. folgt Claire - Desmond sieht ihnen nach. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inselabschnitt Grund des Wasserfalls passiert Desmond ein paar Skelette und findet eine Kammer, in der sich ein leuchtender Teich befindet. Ein großer Stein befindet sich in dessen Mitte. Er steigt in den Teich und hört ein lautes ratterndes, magnetisches Geräusch. Er schreit aufgrund der Schmerzen durch den Elektromagnetismus. Jack und Locke sehen hinab in das Leuchten. DESMOND: Aah! Aah! Aah! Nase beginnt zu bluten. Er entfernt den Stein, der wie ein Korken wirkt, unter großer Kraftanstrengung. Das laute Summen ist weiterhin zu hören, bis es schließlich nachlässt. DESMOND: Uhh! Wasser des Teiches ist in der Mitte abgeflossen. Das Licht ist aus gegangen. Für einen Moment ist es ganz ruhig - dann hört man ein lautes rumpelndes und zischendes Geräusch von einem Ort unter dem nun leeren Teich. The water drains from the pool into the center hole - the light goes dark - it is momentarily quiet - a loud rumbling comes from beneath the now-empty pool - ein rötlicher Dampf steigt die Höhle hinauf. DESMOND: Nein! Nein! LOCKE: Sieht aus, als hättest du falsch gelegen. Lebwohl, Jack. Boden beginnt heftig zu beben. Locke verlässt die Höhle. Jack folgt ihm und wirft Locke nieder. LOCKE: Uhh! schlägt Locke ins Gesicht. Locke merkt überrascht und schockiert, dass sein Mund blutet. JACK: lächelt Sieht aus, als hättest du auch falsch gelegen. würgt Locke, doch dieser greift nach einem Stein und schlägt ihn Jack an den Kopf. Locke rennt mit seinem Rucksack in der Hand davon. Alternative Zeitlinie is backstage and comes upon a man - Kate catches up to her. CLAIRE: Oh, hello. Hello? man Hi, uh, do you know where the bathroom is? is bent over with pain Umm. Oh. KATE: man Uh, can you please get a doctor? man leaves. KATE: Claire Small world, huh? CLAIRE: Yeah, well, what are you doing--mm! Oh! KATE: Claire Oh! Okay. Okay. It's okay. Come on. Sit down. CLAIRE: Um, I-I think he's coming. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- the band and Daniel play, Eloise joins Desmond at his table. ELOISE: I thought I made it clear that you were to stop this. DESMOND: Perfectly clear. I chose to ignore you. ELOISE: And once they know...what then? DESMOND: We're leaving. ELOISE: Are you going to take my son? DESMOND: Not with me...no. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- inside, Claire is in labor. CLAIRE: Uhh! KATE: Just breathe, okay? Just breathe, breathe, breathe. Help is on the way. CLAIRE: Mnh-mnh! It's hap--it's happening. Like--like, right now. joins them. KATE: Right now... Um. Okay. I'm...I'm gonna get you comfortable. I want you to relax and breathe, all right? Just relax and breathe. CLAIRE: Who are you? CHARLIE: I'm with the band. CLAIRE: Uhh! KATE: Charlie Listen, can you get us some water and blankets, please? CHARLIE: Water and blankets? KATE: Yeah. leaves All right. Uh...this is about the time when you're supposed to start pushing CLAIRE: I'm not ready. I'm really scared. KATE: I'm scared too, all right? Really scared. But I'm gonna need you to push because I can't do it without you. Okay? Okay? One, two, three. Push! grunts as she pushes Good, that's good. Okay, we’re gonna try again. You’re doin' good. One, two, three. Push! magnetic zap - Kate has Island memory flashes of assisting Claire with Aaron's birth. KATE: Push, push again. magnetic zap - Kate delivers the baby - Claire has the same memory flashes when Kate hands her the baby. CLAIRE: Oh! magnetic zap - Island timeline birth scenes are interspersed with sideways timeline birth scenes - baby cries. CLAIRE: Shh... It's Aaron. It's... and Claire are sobbing and laughing when Charlie rejoins them with blankets. CHARLIE: I brought a blanket. and Claire realize who Charlie is. KATE: Thank you. CHARLIE: It's just a blanket. KATE: Then go ahead and bring it to her. CHARLIE: Couldn't find any water. magnetic zapping - Claire grasps Charlie's hand causing Island memory flashes. CLAIRE: Charlie. CHARLIE: Claire? Claire. kiss - Aaron cries. CHARLIE: Hi, Aaron. Hey. Shh. It's okay... Hey, Aaron. Inselabschnitt stands near Kate. DESMOND: Do you understand? KATE: So now what? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a thunder storm and a continuous series of earthquakes, a tree splinters and crashes toward Hurley. BEN: Hugo, get out the way! is pinned after pushing Hurley out of the way. BEN: Ohh! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- regains consciousness and reenters the cave. JACK: Desmond! pulls on the untethered rope Desmond! looking around outside the cave, Jack purposefully trots off. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- KATE: Ben We're gonna get you out of here, all right? Kate and Sawyer attempt to free Ben. SAWYER: It's too damn heavy. There's no way we're gettin' it off him. HURLEY: We have to try. KATE: One...two...three! earthquake. KATE: What is happening? SAWYER: I'll tell you what's happening! Locke was right! This Island's goin' down! sounds. MILES: Linus, come in! Linus, come in! Linus, come in! Come in! KATE: Miles. Is that you? MILES: Yeah. What the hell is happening? KATE: Are you with Claire? MILES: She's here, but she doesn't want to come with us. KATE: Come with you where? MILES: Lapidus is working on the plane right now. Then we’re taking off... Hey, how much longer 'til we get this thing in the air? LAPIDUS: I still have to check the electrical and the hydraulics. Five hours, maybe six. RICHARD: You've got maybe one. MILES: Get your asses over here! We're leaving in an hour! SAWYER: Son of a bitch! How the hell are we supposed to get over there? BEN: I know how we can get there! Locke has a boat. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- has arrived at the cliff side where the Elizabeth is anchored just off shore. JACK: LOCKE! has reached the cliff side. Locke draws his knife, and the two run at each other, with Jack raising his fist to strike him. Kategorie:Transcripte